


A Flying Car for Bucky

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: The title says it all.





	A Flying Car for Bucky

"So, what is this big surprise for Bucky's birthday? Don't tell me it's you only in a big bow tie like Bucky on your birthday at that time."

Steve chuckled. "No. It's something he'll be absolutely thrilled about."

"Can I see?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Come on." Steve took Sam down to the garage in the Avengers' building.

The expression and eyes as big as saucers on Sam's face told Steve he didn't make the wrong choice of a gift.

"So you are sure he's gonna love it?" It was a tease; Steve could tell.

"We'll see."

Steve had no doubt about it at all. Bucky dragged him to the fair that night. Steve still could see the excitement in Bucky's starry eyes as he watched the presentation of Stark's should-have-been flying car. It had failed to fly but that didn't hamper his amazement.

"When are you going to give him?"

"I'm waiting for him right now. Why don't you stay here while I fetch him upstairs. He might have arrived."

"Anything you say."

Steve ran toward the elevator. Bucky shouldn't come and see Steve not waiting for him, not on his birthday. Their suite was still empty, to Steve's relief. 

No more than ten minutes after Steve shut the door, someone knocked on it. Steve knew who it was even before the person answered his question: "Who is it?"

"It's me, Bucky."

Steve opened the door and immediately wrapped Bucky with both arms, raining him with kisses. "Happy Birthday. Miss you so much. What took you so long?"

Bucky laughed out loud while attempting to escape Steve, which, of course, he failed successfully. His hair tied up high in a bun at the back of his head made Steve even crazier.

"Thank you. Miss you too. Fury wouldn't let me go though we've finished discussing my mission report."

Steve felt sorry for him. They shouldn't have asked Bucky to help them with their missions so soon after Bucky joined the Avengers.

"All right, come on. It's your birthday. Don't you want to see your present?"

Bucky grabbed his shoulders. "I've got to get a present?"

"Of course you do. What kind of boyfriend am I if I didn't get you a present?" Steve pushed Bucky to the door. "Let's go"

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked when Steve punched a button in the elevator going to the basement. "The basement? We're going to the garage? Are you going to give me a car, Stevie?" Bucky smirked.

"Umm." Steve scratched his head. Sometimes he hated Bucky. He was too sharp. "You'll see."

"That's true. You're going to give me a car. I'll get a car from Stevie," Bucky sing-songed. Steve wanted to just grab and kiss him senseless.

Downstairs, they were met with Sam, who stood quietly playing with his cellphone next to Steve's present that had been covered up again. Bucky caught his breath and froze in his place.

"Are you okay, Buck?" Steve asked quietly.

"You can't be serious."

"Hey, you haven't even seen what's underneath,"

Bucky shook his head. "No matter what's underneath, Steve. You really don't have to do this."

Steve was taken aback and Sam didn't look different. "Why not?" asked Steve, his voice hoarse.

"Well, uh." Bucky looked away. "You know why. I don't deserve it."

"No way," Steve cut quickly. "Don't you talk like that again. You're the same as everyone else here and today's your birthday. I have the right to give you anything I like. Now get over here and open your present."

Bucky smiled sheepishly. "Okay." He clutched the rim of the cover. "I just pull it, yeah?"

Sam laughed. Steve nodded. "Go ahead."

Bucky pulled the cover hard and he shouted, "Jesus Christ!" before he covered his mouth as he peered at Steve. "I know, I know. Sorry, language. But Steve, look at your gift. Are you serious?"

"Why, of course. It's there, right?"

"But it's the flying car. Stark's flying car. Where did you get it? Howard failed, didn't he?"

"You forget you live in Stark Tower? There's a Stark here."

"You asked Tony to make a flying car for me and he said yes?"

Steve waved at the car. "That's the proof."

"And he managed to make it."

"Can you imagine him fail?"

"Honestly? No."

"Then give it a try. Take it out and fly."

Bucky grinned so wide Steve thought his heart was ready to burst. "You want to come with me?"

Steve nodded eagerly.

"How about you?" offered Bucky to Sam.

"Seriously? You bet!"

The End


End file.
